A second chance
by chrojoh
Summary: Saeko and takashi are running for there lives when takashi wishes for a second chance. after a event unfolds, he gets just that.
1. Chapter 1

**The end... (or the beginning?)**

Takashi and Saeko were running for there lives down the small street they were on, they passed a silver older model car that was on its side with another car a bit away from it, both were charred wrecks. The two teens were starting to pant as the gunshots got farther and farther away until they stopped. Next all the heard was a scream of pain. They started sprinting faster as a walking corpse started walking around the corner of the street behind them.

Takashi ready his bat for a powerful bludgeoning strike and then keep going as sako readied her own katana to kill the other one as two of "them" turned the corner walking towards where they were sprinting. Takashi struck out hard with his bat at "its" head and felt it crunch under his blow. Well he had hit his one hard, Saeko had quickly side stepped hers and quickly thrust the katana through it head before pulling it out.

They both started to slow down after those two were dispatched as they were out of breathe, but they still jogged along, Takashi risked a glance behind them and saw about three hundred limping after them as quick as they were able to. As he turned his attention to back in front of him he ran straight into a pole and dropped his bad as he fell. Saeko was instantly at his side helping him up. She helped him limp forward to the end of the street where there was a house with a fenced yard but a open gate, she helps him into the yard and spins on her heal and slammed the gates shut. She quickly took notice of a bolt lock on the gate and locked it.

The gate looked reinforced but she didn't know if it could hold them for long. She sighed as she thought about how just an hour ago all them were aive and conscious. Now only Saeko and Takashi are alive, and he's unconscious. She tried to think about how there quick little supply run turned into all of there deaths. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the clank of metal hitting metal. She looked down at her foot and saw a green little object roll tol a stop beside her foot and the paved ground.

It took her a minute to register what it was in her mind, she jumped away from the little object of destruction as the grenade blew up. All she saw was white as the shrapnel engulfed her then nothing.

**Saeko POV:**

I watched the grenade roll to a stop beside my foot. As soon as my mind realized what it was, I jumped away from it. Right as I jumped away from it, it exploded. All I saw was white as I was engulfed in the shrapnel. Then I saw nothing.

With a start I woke up in my bed. After that dream I had. It was so real. So vivid, but it had to be a dream, I haven't ever met those people. I checked my phone before getting dressed, on it there was one message from a random number, the message was "that wasn't a dream, this all happened, u all died. But before u got to us, a young man kept begging us for a second chance. There was things he really wanted to say and do. But alas, this thing, was never planned. But he convinced me to give u a second chance. But I also allowed him to remember this, if u spark his memory with a action or sentence. Good luck, and there is no third chance"

**Sorry I dropped my other two fics, but ill try to finish this one. But lifes been busy between writing my own novel and a gf. If any one is willing to beta for this id be extremely greatful. Ill try to update every second or third I should have the second chapter out tomorrow. And ill try to make the chapters longer. Please read and review :)**


	2. the morning

**The morning**

**z day-1**

** Takashi POV**

I woke up with a start and looked around my medium sized room. I scratched my head and tried to recall the dream I had last night, I remember it had something to do with zombies. I laughed at that and thought to myself ' Man, I need to stay away from those films, like that could actually happen.' I stood up and through on the school uniform quickly, it was the first day of school. I grabbed my cell and started to walk out the door as I checked it. I noticed one new message from an unknown number.

The message read " I've granted your request. Don't waste it. Also u wont remember anything about this until a certain thing or action sparks your memory. And with that, good luck. you'll need it."

I stared at it for a second before running out the door to try to catch the train. I couldn't be late on my first day now could I? I decided as I was jogging for the train that I would just ignore the text, it was probably just the wrong number. Plus things like that cant happen. I walked past and saw the girl I love and my best friend kissing on the other side of the road. I walk on a bit quicker, I wish I could stop caring about it, but no matter how hard I try I still care for her and it hurts to see them like that, but if that's whats making her happy

I was in thought when I was snapped out of it by a blaring car horn. My head snapped to look left as I saw a car heading straight at me and froze. I felt someone grab the back of my colar of my shirt and yank me back. I just laid back after that before opening my eyes and calming my breathing. I shakily stood up slowly and looked behind me to see someone, a girl. I think ive seen her around the school . She seems really familiar. She has a really worried look on her face and asks are u okay?

I tell her I'm fine and then introduce myself. She introduces herself after. She seems really familiar but I've never met her in person. I thank her then start walking as I silently thanks heavens and ask if shes my guardian angel. I remember a song in my head I heard a long time ago and start playing the lyrics in my head as I walk. Apparently asking about angel made me remember it. The song goes...

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.

As I was singing the lyrics in my head. Images and scenes flashed trough my head. Like for these two lines there was a picture of me with a shotgun on top of a Humvee.

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

I saw myself and a short teen prying open a cabinet with a set of guns in it.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I see a picture of the girl who just saved me

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
I see me shooting... shooting... ZOMBIES? that cant be right, while she is hitting them with a wooden bokken.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

I see myself and her in a shrine as a candle burns out and we lean towards each other. After that scene flashes through my head, I lots of things that I realize might be real, but how? I whisper "saeko" before I fall to my knees and pass out.


	3. a favour (not my work)

Chapter 1- I woke to the sound of gunfire. I knew that it was just my colleagues firing at the cyborgs. It has been about 3 weeks now since those pesky robots have taken over the world. They have crushed civilization into rubble and taken humans prisoners to be their slaves. They're making the human race build a new empire for them. We are one of the lucky ones and escaped the cold, hard, metallic grasp of the cyborgs. We were one of the first people to hear and escape slavery and we have been running and hiding ever since. Our goal is to kill the cyborgs and restore civilization to its rightful place. So far that hasn't been going too good for us. Our original number was 36 but now we're down to 20. It hasn't been easy running from these hunks of metal junk though. We all have almost gotten caught in the grasps of the cyborgs. I personally have almost been captured about 9 or 10 times. The most out of the group's total. I am the most careless out of the group. The others have often discussed throwing me out but they haven't yet because I have the best plans out of everyone. It's a pretty good trait if you ask me. Nobody wants to throw you out but they will if you're just a waste of food. Supplies are quite scarce now because the cyborgs have taken most food for the slaves and only left a very little amount for the animals which were also quite scarce. Although there seems to be an endless supply of booze. I don't know how that works but I don't mind. We had an awesome party last night. Booze, card games, little merry jingles. It was a blast. We normally had a party every year but we missed out on last year cause we were busy fighting those rust buckets. I sighed and got out of bed to go and help them. I never thought that this would happen in my time, but obviously it did… "How many of 'em?" I asked. "And sleeping beauty is up now! There are about 50 but we've killed most of 'em off." Said Jack who is one of my closest friends. "Okay sweet. You guys need my help or can I go back to bed? I have a killer headache. I think I drank a bit too much last night." "HA! You sure did. That was the drunkest I've seen you in a long time" Jack said beaming at that thought. "Sure man, we should have this under control. I'll get someone to wake you if we're in trouble, K?" "Yeah, sure man. Thanks." I replied happily. "No prob Ace" Jack said. Right, I forgot to mention my name. It's Ace Lowood. I'm 15. The youngest out of the group. I don't really mind per say but it can suck sometimes. I'm not allowed to go out on raids of small towns' cause of the risk that I'll wander off and get ambushed or something. Anyways, I know it's for the best so I don't argue too much. I went back to the room I was sleeping in and passed out onto the bed.

**Note: hey guys, sorry about not having a HSOTD chapter, but my gf is trying to write but thinks shes terrible, here something she wrote. what do u guys think. please review what u think.**


	4. Class of the dead

**Class of the dead**

**Takashi POV:**

I slowly blinked open my eyes. I tried to turn my head but my head was pounding. I looked straight ahead and saw a couple blurry objects that looked like other people. I slowly managed to turn my head. I regretted it instantly as my head exploded in pain. I mumbled "Saeko" by accident under my breath without realizing it. Slowly my vision came back into focus. I looked around the circle of people that had surrounded me hoping to see certain purple haired girl. I was slightly disappointed that see wasn't there.

I realize what I had mumbled earlier and shot up into a standing position surprising a few of the people closest to me. I did recognize one of the people in the circle. Nisaki. I can never remember his last name. I walked towards him slowly. And asked, how long was I out.

He looked at me for a second then said "about 30 seconds."

I told him "then let's go, we can't be late on the first day now can we?" We both turned and took of sprinting and just barely made it to the train before it left. I was happy that Nisaki was here, it meant I couldn't focus on what I saw in those thirty seconds, but those thirty seconds took forever. I did really hope that he hadn't heard me whisper Saeko. As last time I checked, he had a crush on Saeko, but with how he is acting I don't think he had. I smiled a little as I remember what some of the top things on his list are for things he wants to see before he dies.

One of these things he wanted to see before he died was Saeko in almost nothing. I slowly drifted deeper and deeper into my thoughts. I was thinking about what had happened before I died, And I was a bit disappointed that it was because a pole. Then I the fact that I was given a second chance sank in. I started grinning like a madman while still thinking. I ran over how the apocalypse started in my head, and I realized how easy it would be to save Hisashi and hopefully others. I kept thinking about how to save as many people as I could. I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as Nisaki hits my shoulder.

I turn to look at him as he says "what are you thinking about, I've been trying to get your attention to tell you were at our stop for the last minute."

"sorry that, lets go" I said avoiding his question on purpose. We walked out of the train and i pulled out my phone to check the time.

"We better run, or were gonna be late dude" I said as i started running towards the school. I heard his foot step behind me as we both ran to school. We both made it to school before the bell and were puffing out of breath. i mentally scolded myself for running out of breath so easily. I am going to need to change my endurance rather quickly if i want to survive longer. I am really regretting not taking care of my body as well as i could have. I hoped i wouldn't be the cause of a death because of my weakness.

We both walked into class and took our seats right before the bell rang. Oh great math, this will be very help.

**Time skip: 2 hours**

I was really getting sick of this class and just stood up and walked out. The teacher just like always didn't try to stop me from leaving. I walked around the school before finding myself at the outside stair well. I tried to figure out why this felt like id done this before. Then i realized, this is exactly what i did the first time around. I zoned out as i started to think. I thought about why i got a second chance. I couldn't figure it out. I just sighed at this. If it happens the same way as before i knew there would be about a hour before this world would end, and the new way of life would start. I know it would probably be a good idea to get a weapon and save the teachers that died at the beginning, but i still have a hour . I decide to stay up here for five more minutes to think. I drifted back into thought for a couple mins trying to still figure out the best course of action to take. I snapped out of thoughts for some reason. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, I was surprised to see ten minutes had passed. I turned to leave as i slid my phone into my pocket, as I did this the door was thrown open.

And out walked Saya who as soon as see saw me yelled at me for moping around about Rei. As she yelled about that i realized that my heart wasn't crying any more, I smiled at that and realized that i had someone else in mind for liking. I didn't quite understand how i went from being in love with her to caring for as a friend only.

Saya saw me smiling "What are u smiling about baka, you better not be having perverted thoughts" she said.

I stared at Saya for a moment before saying "What? No... I'm not, i swear" I was surprised as she slapped me, not very hard but still slapped. neither of us noticed the door being opened. But we both heard some one ask in a slightly pissed of voice why she did that. I tried to place the voice but couldn't for a few minutes then i realized whose it was...

**Saeko POV:**

I was growing restless waiting for the new way of life to shows it first sign of happening. I really wished that Takashi remembered me. I sighed as i couldn't figure out what it would take for him to remember. I was carrying my bokken around so i could help out as soon as it started. I walked without realizing it to where Takashi said he would always go to think. I walked to the door and quietly opened the door, I didn't know why but when i looked out the door what I saw surprised me. Takashi was talking with Saya and said something like he was trying to defend himself. I saw her reach her hand out them slapped him.

Right after I saw her slap him i asked her "whats ur problem" slightly pissed off that she hit Takashi.

She looked at me surprised before replying "And just who are you, and i was trying to make this baka smarter".

I basically growled back at her "well i would stop then before you get yourself hurt". She looked really pissed off but retreated noe the less back inside quickly.

I turn to Takashi as he asks "what was that about"?

**Takashi POV:**

I looked at Saeko before asking "what was that about"?

She looked at me for a few more seconds before saying "I'm sorry, i don't know why I just did that" I want to ask her about my "dream" but i didnt cause i didn't want to appear weird. I walked away after thanking her. I walked to the closet that we found last time, and like last time there was a bat. I grabbed it then walked outside and leaned against a tree. I tried to not fall asleep, but slowly i did.

Until i was awoken by a smash, I jumped up startled and look at the gate. Right as I looked the First gym teacher got bit. I started to book it over there. but i knew i would be two late for most of them.

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait to those of you who are reading this. but between my laptops charger melting, starting highschool, my gf, and the fact that rome 2 just came out, i barely had time two write on a computer. I wrote most of this in my free block. Hopefully the errors in this will get better as Ive gotten a beta and would like to really thank them.**


	5. do you remember

**Do you remember?**

**Takashi POV:**

I was suddenly woken up by a crashing sound. Right after I heard it, I was fully alert and jumped up onto my feet. I started to sprint while gripping the bat tighter with my hand. It felt so normal and so easy to hold it and be ready to strike while running, but I haven't actually done anything like that yet, and I am going to need to improve my physical strength quickly. I was closing the distance quickly, but I knew that I was gonna be too late to save more than one of the three.

"**RUN, GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" I yelled as I sprinted. One of the teachers looked up at me, surprised, but ignored me. I hope it's because she didn't hear me clearly. I was about halfway there when I saw the zombified gym teacher start to move. The others looked relieved at that, until he rolled and bit the third teachers leg. The last teacher, the female, screamed as she saw that happen. I mentally winced at the effects it would cause. The the teacher that was first bitten turned around and looked at the female teacher.

It was going to be close on whether or not she died, but as he lunged, I realized I'd be too late. I changed the angle of my bat so I could throw it. I used all the strength my arms could muster to throw it as hard as I could at "it's" head. I realized my arms were a lot weaker than they were before, as my throw would still kill, but she was bitten anyway. Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes. I hadn't been able to save even one of them.

She screamed as the teeth punctured her skin and bit deep into her flesh. I was still able to hit my mark, and one of them fell to the ground, dead, or dead again. I sprinted forward and grabbed the bat as it was bouncing on the ground, about to settle down. Now I was glad for the couple of lessons I had gotten in close-quarters fighting from Saeko. From where I was located from having to grab the bat, I wasn't in a easy place to just swing at the second teacher, who was just now standing. I did a quick side-step, throwing my weight to the right as I spun on the heels of my feet. When I was in front of the teacher, I lashed out with the bat. There was a sicking crunch as the blow crushed "it's" skull. I looked out the gate and swore. There were seven of them pushing against the iron bars of the gate. There were more coming from the streets behind them. It was obvious that the school was going to fall once more.

I turned on my heels and just started to dead-out sprint back towards the school. As I was running, I didn't see someone with purple hair watching from my spot on stairs. As I was running I heard a loud crash as the gate came down. I swore and started to push myself even harder. I didn't notice the person go inside. As soon as I got to the door, I threw it open and started sprinting, taking the stairs five at a time. I quickly found Rei and Hisashi's class, and busted into it quickly. I was out of breath and must have made quite a scene as I ran over to Rei and Hisashi, telling them to follow me. Rei instantly stood up and refused.

I said, "We don't really have time for this, there was someone at the gates and now the gym teachers killed each other!" I started to walk and after a couple steps, I heard them start following me.

Hisashi came up beside me and stated, "At least tell us what this is about, dude."

I looked at him, then replied, "There are zombies, dude. I mean zombies from the movies."

Rei stared at me with disbelief and laughed.

I ran towards the cabinet. Hisashi followed me. Rei did, too, but probably only because of Hisashi. I got there and broke it open again. I broke the broom and gave it to Rei. Then I grabbed a small blade for Hisashi. After I handed him the blade, I took off running again. I never looked really where I was going, but I knew that I was heading to the roof.

I zoned out while we sprinted by accident. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream from Rei. Instantly, I realized where we were. Rei had her make-shift spear thrust through one of "their" hearts, but it still kept trying to kill her.. Hisashi went to help her, but I sprang forward myself and slammed the bat into "it's" head. I felt "it's" skull crunch under the blow, and it stopped moving, falling to the ground. Rei ran up to Hisashi and hugged him. I could see the tears coating her eyes.

I looked at them before saying, "Come on, let's go."

I heard one of them ask, "Go where?" I looked and was about to say we needed to go to the roof, when I realized that it would be better to be closer to the carpentry room.

I said, "Let's go to the carpentry room."

They nodded and fell silent, both still in shock. We started slowly walking towards the carpentry shop. When we were almost there, there was an ear-splitting scream. I started sprinting, happy that the group was going to be back together. I got to the door at the same time a purple-haired girl and the school nurse did.

Saeko said, "I'll take the ones on the left." She then sprang forward, starting her deadly dance with her bokken. I wasn't far behind, going to the right. I slipped under the arm of the first one as "it" lunged at me, before spinning and striking "it" hard on the skull. "It" fell hard to the ground. I used the momentum of the first blow to carry the bat forward and smack the second one that got close, sending "it" flying into the wall, half of "it's" head gone. There was one more left in the room, in the middle. I lunged at "it" and took a powerful horizontal slash at "it's" head. It went flying into the wall with so much force that "it's" head split open. I knew that I hadn't hit "it" hard enough to have that much force.

I looked left and saw the purple haired girl, Saeko. I smiled, which seemed to surprise her.

I then said, "I'mTakashi Korumo." Then, under my breath, I added, "But I hope you already know that." I didn't think that she had heard me mutter that, but I was proven wrong.

Right after I had said that, she added quietly, "You remember?"


	6. back into the dead (love)

**Back into the dead**

Her grip on the bokken loosened slightly as she neared the door. As Saeko and the school nurse arrived at the door, she noticed another group of three arrive at the same time. She recognized Takashi at once and wondered weather or not he remembered her. One of the others in his group was Rei but she didn't recognize the other one

I reached the closed door to the carpentry room right as another group. The nurse shizuka stayed back while i stood closest to the door. Then was the other group, which weren't in any kind of formation. I recognized two of the people from the group instantly, but i dont know the third guy,but i can guess that hes Rei's boy friend. but didn't he die last time i thought, then right after i realized maybe itll make it easier to get Takashi with her interfering. I was thinking about that and had a slight smile reach my lips when i was ripped out of my thoughts by a scream then the sound of a drill hitting flesh.

I rushed at the door and kicked it hard causing it slam open revealing its occupants. The room contained five of them and Kohta, then when i looked at the corner quickly i saw another one of them with Saya having put the drill into its head. She broke down crying even more as it fell down, dead. I wanted to run and comfort her but i knew that the threat of them in the room was more important. I quickly called out "i've got the left side" before taking a few steps forward. I heard a "hai"in return then the sound of steps. When i was a few feet away from the first one of them, a female with blank eyes and short hair who was missing half her jaw lunged at me.

I ducked under the arm the she had swung to try to grab me then spun on my heels and snapped the bokken feeling her skull get cracked from the blow. I smiled slightly as i kept up the momentum from my spin and slammed the bokken into the second one of them in the room, it crumpled instantly. I heard another body hit the floor right after. I saw the last one in the room and lunged at it slamming it in the back of the head hard. it went sailing into the wall before crumpling against it. I was shocked at how far it had went. I had slammed into it hard but not hard enough to send it that far.

I knew that it was hit by someone else to, i slowly turned my head left to see Takashi looking at me. He smiled a little at me and it warmed my heart. I want to hug him and do what we use to, but i know i cant, yet. I just hope he remembers soon. I see his arm extended for a second with the bat out from the strike, before he lowered it to his side and let the bat rest against him. I was drown into thought about how he had handled this and how it was like he use kill them. I caught him say "My name is Takashi Komuro" which snapped me out of my thoughts

then he quietly added after "but you should know that already". My eyes quickly filled with tears as i stared at him mouth agape as he added that a bit louder then he meant to i'm guessing. He looked at me weirdly for a second before asking "is anything wrong" I stared for a few more seconds before shaking my head and closing my mouth, before saying very quietly, in a voice just above a whisper "you remember?" His eyes widened as he slowly nodded his head.

As soon as he nodded his head i had launched myself at him and enveloped him into a tight hug. I felt him hug back as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. I cried into his chest as held me to him tightly. I missed being held by him, and now I was with the only one who had accepted my sadistic side. I cried in happiness for a few minutes more, no one moving except one pair of quick foot steps then they stopped, then came words but i couldn't make them out. I pulled my head back a little and looked up into his eyes before whispering "I..."

"**Get away from him!**" I jumped back and stared daggers into Rei after i realized who had shouted out very quickly. I'm extremely pissed off at her now, she has Hishashi, but she still wants to keep Takashi. I don't know what Takashi reaction was, but the others weren't really paying attention to us except Rei and Hishashi, and Hishashi had stepped back cringing from Rei at her outburst. I walked up to her slowly, my eyes blazing in anger at her for interrupting us.

I stopped a foot away from her before asking "what is your problem? you dumped him for his best friend, and then you get mad at me, for hugging him. You dumped him, its over between you two. He is not yours, now back off" I finished centimeters from her face, and she stared back, pain and rage evident in her eyes. she looked like she was about to make another outburst but instead she slapped me across the face, hard. making me pull back slightly, as she turned around and ran to Hishashi and enveloped him into a hug. I felt the sting of her slap but didnt show any shock from the impact. I glared at her for afew more second before...

**A/N:**

**Ill try to update when i can, but my computer that i just got off a friend just fried, so i have to share my brothers, so i can only really write in my school free block if i have no HW, and im assuming i might get some hw soon as i havent got any yet this year. Ill try to update again soon though, please review and tell me what you think so far or pm me any ideas**


End file.
